A Sin?
by AliveYJ
Summary: YUNJAE / Chapter 4 / YAOI / Dosa yang tercipta di bumi ini sudah terlalu banyak. Lalu bagaimana jika ada dua insan manusia sesama jenis yang saling mencintai? Apakah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah dosa?
1. Chapter 1 : The Wedding

**Warning!** **Boys love. Male x Male. If you don't like it, PLEASE, GET OUT OF HERE!**

Disclaimer : "I don't own all character in this fanfiction. Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan hanya meminjam nama mereka."

Title :A sin?

Genre : Romance, hurt, 'lil bit

Rated : T

Pairing : YunJae

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho.

Other cast : Cho Jaewon, Jung Jiyool, yang lainnya menyusul

Summary : Dosa yang tercipta di bumi ini sudah terlalu banyak. Lalu bagaimana jika ada dua insan manusia sesama jenis yang saling mencintai? Apakah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah dosa?

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I've warned you before!**

.

.

.

**Hujan akan mengguyur disaat waktu – waktu tertentu, seakan ingin mengapus segala dosa – dosa manusia yang bernaung di bumi yang sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Dosa yang tercipta di bumi ini sudah terlalu banyak. Lalu bagaimana jika ada dua insan manusia sesama jenis yang saling mencintai? Apakah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah dosa? Rasa cinta, apakah sebuah dosa hanya karena sejenis?**

**Salah siapa?**

**Siapa yang menginginkannya?**

**Siapa yang harus disalahkan?**

.

.

.

Saat ini mentari terlihat duduk dengan tenangnya di singgasananya. Tapi akan mengalah pada sang rembulan yang akan menggantikan posisinya nanti. Life must go on!

Sepasang anak manusia sedang menikmati pesona sang mentari di bawah naungan pohon yang rindang. Menatap langit yang tercipta tanpa batasan, menjelajah mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Dan menutup pandangannya guna untuk mencari kehangatan satu sama lain.

Sepasang anak manusia sesama jenis.

Sesama namja, laki – laki.

Terdapat dua orang namja. Salah satunya adalah sesosok namja yang berbadan tegap nan atletis, berkulit tan, dan jangan sampai terlewat. Ia berwajah tampan. Jung Yunho. Namanya adalah Jung Yunho. Rahangnya yang tegas nan matanya yang sipit bak mata elang itu membuat auranya semakin kentara. Berwibawa, tegas, nan matang. Namun siapa yang akan menyangka jika ia jatuh cinta pada seorang namja yang manis nan polos?

Namja yang berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho bertekuk lutut adalah Kim Jaejoong. Tinggi badannya lebih pendek dari Yunho. Tetapi juga tidak terlalu pendek, sehingga membuatnya menjadi sangat pas nan serasi jika berjalan bersama di samping Yunho. Namja manis, polos, dan juga lugu. Berkulit putih, seputih susu. Kulitnya pun lembut nan kenyal. Berbadan sedikit atletis, jika dilihat dari perutnya yang samar – samar terlihat kotak – kotak itu, atau lebih kerennya sixpack. Memiliki mata doe yang indah, hidung yang runcing, bibir semerah cherry, begitu merah merekah, kenyal, nan sangat menggoda, dan juga jangan lupakan dadanya yang sangat berisi untuk ukuran seorang namja. Siapa yang tak akan tergoda oleh sosok seperti itu?

"Boo, jika aku meminta padamu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Akankah kau menerimaku?" Tanya sesosok namja bermata musang yang membiarkan tangannya menjadi bantal bagi orang yang berharga untuknya.

"Mmm, bagaimana ya? Kalau misalnya aku akan menerimamu mengapa? Dan juga kalau aku tidak menerimamu mengapa?" Tanya balik Jaejoong sambil menggoda kekasihnya.

"Mmmm, apa ya?" gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wajah Yunho yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yunho. Ia pun bergerak melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kekasih tercintanya. Kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun lalu. Jaejoong pun melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yunho.

"Aku akan menerimanya, Yunnie." Sahut Jaejoong guna memecah keheningan. Suaranya terdengar tidak begitu jelas karena ia berbicara dengan mukanya yang menempel pada dada bidang Yunho.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Boo? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas sayang." Goda Yunho pada kekasihnya. Padahal dia sudah mengerti dengan jelas dengan apa yang dicapkan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Yunho mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho yang menyuruhnya mengulangi perkataannya. Ia pun mengulangi perkataannya, "Aku akan menerimana, Yunnie." Lalu melesakkan kepalanya kembali ke dada bidang Yunho.

"Aku mencitaimu, sayaaang." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Ia lalu bergerak memiringkan badannya. Menumpu badannya dengan sikunya, dan sedikit melonggarkan badannya agar ia bisa menatap wajah namja yang kini selalu mewarnai hidupnya yang dulu selalu hitam.

Tangan kanan Yunho merambat naik menuju dagu Jaejoong. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepala Jaejoong dan mendekatkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Kedua pasang mata itu saling mengunci. Sepasang mata musang dan mata doe yang saling menyelam mencari cinta yang meluap – luap satu sama lain. Mata Jaejoong menutup dengan perlahan dan tangan Yunho menjalar menuju tengkuk Jaejoong dengan perlahan.

CUP

"Euummhhh ahhh sssh Yunnhh chuukup ahh ssshh."Desah Jaejoong di tengah ciumannya dengan Yunho. Yunho pun dengan sedikit tidak rela melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir semanis permen itu.

Jaejoong menatap dalam sepasang mata musang Yunho. Tiba – tiba ia berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunnie Bear." Ia pun lalu tersenyum, Yunho pun membalas senyumannya.

Dan mari kita biarkan mentari yang akan pindah tempat.

.

.

.

Suasana gereja yang begitu sakral mewarnai hari yang cerah itu. Burung – burung camar terus berkicau seakan ikut menyanyikan lagu yang dipersembahkan untuk pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah merayakan hari yang berarti bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan kesana kemari tertiup angina, menari – nari seakan ikut menari untuk memeriahkan hari itu.

Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat tengah menggandeng seseorang berbalut gaun berwarna putih tulang yang sangat anggun saat melekat pada tubuh rampingnya kehadapan pastur. Menuntunnya berjalan perlahan untuk menyerahkan tanggungjawabnya pada namja yang sudah menanti mempelai yang ia antar ke altar.

Kulitnya yang putih, dan wajahnya yang dipoles tipis tampak begitu indah. Menimbulkan gumaman – gumaman samar syarat akan rasa takjub dari para tamu undangan, walaupun tamu undangan yang hanya dihadiri oleh sahabat – sahabat dekat mereka tanpa kedatangan orang tua. Pandangan namja yang ada di altar tampak begitu berbinar – binar saat menatap calon istrinya, Ia menatap tanpa berkedip pada sosok di depannya yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Jung Yunho-sshi, apakah anda bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong menjadi pasangan hidupmu? Bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas dirinya. Menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat, dan bersama selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

Ucapan sang pastur terdengar begitu sakral. Menggema di setiap sudut gereja. Menambah deguban jantung kedua insan yang akan menempuh hidup baru. Kehidupan yang telah mereka impi – impikan sejak lama. Impian yang begitu indah ketika mereka memimpikannya.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Yunho dengan pasti dan tegas.

"Dan anda, Kim Jaejoong-sshi. Apakah anda bersedia menerima Jung Yunho menjadi pasangan hidupmu? Memberinya kasih sayang, selalu melayani segala kebutuhannya, menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat, dan bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Jaejoong dengan pasti dan diakhirinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang sangat tulus.

"Kalian berdua kini telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda." Ucap sang pastur dengan pembawaannya yang tenang mengakhiri acara inti.

Yunho membalikkan badannya agar menghadap pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong pun juga mengahadapkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Yunho lalu meletakkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Jaejoong. Menariknya mendekat agar menempel dengan tubuh tegapnya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Jaejoong, mengarahkannya agar sedikit mendongak dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir merah merekah yang seakan memanggilnya untuk menciumnya.

CUP

Plok Plok Plok (ini ceritanya suara applause)

Suara tepuk tangan yang menggema hingga sudut – sudut gereja dari para tamu seakan menjadi backsound dari pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ditemani dengan kicauan – kicuan burung yang berada di luar gereja.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, rembulan pun sudah menggantikan singgasana sang mentari. Tampak sosok namja yang sedang kesulitan berjalan di tengah koridor apartemen megah dengan gaun pernikahannya yang begitu mengganggu. Ia terlihat sebal dengan bibir mengerucut sambil mengangkat gaunnya. Tak lama tampak sosok Jung Yunho yang dengan segera menghampiri Kim Jaejoong, istri sahnya yang sedang kesusahan berjalan.

"Kenapa tak memanggilku, sayang? Lihat, kau terlihat begitu kesulitan berjalan." Kata Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan suara yang lembut dan tatapan mata yang memancarkan cinta yang membara.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan tamu – tamumu." Balas Jaejoong dengan bibir yang semakin mengerucut.

"Tidak sopan jika meninggalkannya, sayang." Ucap Yunho lembut menghadapi tabiat istrinya yang sedang kesal karena tidak diacuhkan olehnya. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di bawah lutut Jaejoong dan menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"Yunnie, turunkan aku! Ini memalukaaaaan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Dumel Jaejoong dengan manjanya pada Yunho. Dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang dihiasi semburat kemerahan yang ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Yunho.

"Tenanglah, sayang! Aku ingin segera menyantapmu." Balas Yunho jahil dengan senyum pervertnya, ohh dan tidak ketinggalan tangannya yang bergerak ke pantat Jaejoong lalu meremasnya.

" pervert!" adu Jaejoong setelah sepersekian detik menegang karena perlakuan Yunho padanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong telah tiba di pun menurunkan Jaejoong di atas ranjang king size yang terdapat di kamar tersebut.

"Aku mandi dulu, kau ingin segera mandi, masuk saja ke kamar mandi. Aku pasti akan menerimamu dan memandikanmu dengan senang hati." Goda Yunho dengan menoel bibir Jaejoong yang sangat menggoda imannya itu.

"Ne, Yunnieehh." Jawab Jaejoong dengan disertai sedikit desahan di akhir memang ingin sedikit menggoda suaminya itu. Ahh, Joongie nappeun, eoh?

"Ayo mandi bersama saja, Boo. Terlalu lama jika harus menunggumu selesai mandi nanti." Ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong. Ia lalu menuntun Jaejoong agar bangun dari tidurnya dan menurunkan resleting gaun Jaejoong dengan seduktif. Eitss, jangan lupakan tangannya yang merambat mengusap – usap bahu mulus Jaejoong lalu menjalar ke depan, ke dua benda yang berada di dada istri sexynya itu.

"Errmh ash arghhh." Jaejoong pun mendesah dibuatnya. Siapa yang akan tahan dengan sentuhan – sentuhan memabukkan dari seorang Jung Yunho?

"TAHAN DULU JUNG YUNHOOOOO! ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPAT JATAHMU!" murka Jaejoong pada terlalu malu untuk mengakui jika ia juga merasa libidonya naik karena sentuhan suaminya yang sangat lihai itu.

"Ne, arrasseo Misseu Jung." Setelah berkata demikian. Yunho mengemut sebentar pucuk hidung bangir milik Jaejoong lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ahh, Yunieeee..!" teriak Jaejoong manja sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Kehidupan pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah memang sangat harmonis. Bisa dibilang 'lagi rukun – rukunnya'. Dan hal itu juga dialami pasangan yang manis ini, pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunniehh." Tampak seorang namja yang memiliki paras yang cantik yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya setelah melakukan malam panas berupa 'olahraga malam' yang sudah dilakukannya hampir setiap malam selama satu bulan ini bersama suaminya.

Jaejoong terlihat tengah mencari – cari suaminya di kamar, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Jaejoong lalu turun dari kasur dan memlilitkan selimut ke tubuhnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosya yang sudah tak putih mulus lagi karena ada banyak tanda – tanda kemerahan akibat perbuatan suaminya semalam.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan tertatih – tatih guna untuk mencari suaminya. Dan siapa sangka, suaminya ada di dapurnya. Sosok suaminya yang bediri kokoh menghadap kompor dengan balutan kemeja putih ketat yang melekat di tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan apron imut bermotif gajah dan beruang yang menempel di tubuhnya. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke arah suaminya tanpa suara. Ia tiba – tiba memeluk pinggang suaminya dengan manja. Yunho yang sudah mengetahui jika itu ulah istrinya, balas menggenggam tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Boo? Bagaimana tidurmu, hmm?" Tanya Yunho dengan lembut kepada istrinya.

"Selamat pagi, Yunnie! Nyenyak sekali, Yunnie." Ucapnya seraya memejamkan mata dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya di punggung tegap suaminya.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar semalam, Boo?" setelah berkata demikian, Yunho mematikan kompornya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu membungkukkan badannya dan menyetarakan tingginya setara dengan perut istrinya. Ia kemudian bertanya, "Apa aegya baik – baik saja? Maafkan Appa ne karena semalam Appa terlalu kasar. Salahkan saja Eommamu yang sangat nakal kemarin." Setelah berkata demikian tangannya terangkat untuk membelai perut Jaejoong yang terlihat masih rata.

"Gwenchana Appa. Aegy baik – baik caja dicini." Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang mirip dengan suara anak kecil yang dilengkapi dengan logat cadelnya seakan mewakili aegyanya menjawab pertanyaan Appanya.

Yunho berdiri dari posisi lalu membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong seraya berkata, "Boo, kau mandilah dulu. Setelah itu ayo sarapan bersama." Yang hanya dijawab Jaejoong dengan anggukan kecil

.

.

.

Dalam suatu kehidupan pastilah ada cobaan. Dan kita tak pernah tahu kapan cobaan itu akan datang. Yang perlu kalian ingat adalah, tak ada orang yang terlahir tanpa arti di dunia ini.

Di hari yang cerah ini, apartemen Yunho dan Jaejoong didatangi oleh orang tua Yunho. Mereka terlihat datang jauh – jauh dari London untuk menemui putra mereka setelah mendengar bahwa putranya menikah dengan seorang namja delapan bulan lalu. Jangan tanya mengapa bumonim dari Yunho itu terlihat seakan tidak tahu apa – apa tentang pernikahan putra mereka. Karena mereka memang tidak mengetahui apa – apa.

"Tingtong! Tingtong! Tingtong!" suara bel yang sepertinya dipencet dengan tidak sabarnya oleh sang tamu terdengar memenuhi ruangan sehingga menyadarkan lamunan seorang namja yang tengah berbadan dua yang sedang duduk di depan televisi yang menyala.

"Ne, chakkamman!" sahut sebuah suara yang lembut dari dalam. Sosok yang bersuara tadi berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah besar menuju ke pintu apartemennya.

"Dimana Yunho?" tanya sang tamu dengan tidak sabarnya pada Jaejoong –sosok namja yang tengah hamil tujuh bulan yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk tamunya–.

"Yunho sedang berada di kantornya. Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu. Anda siapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sopan.

"Kami orang tua Yunho. Apa kau namja menjijikkan yang menikah dengan putraku?" tanya sosok yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai Eomma dari Jung Yunho. Yeoja paruh baya itu kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah suaminya yang ada di sampingnya dan berkata, "Lihat perutnya." Jeda sejenak. "Apa kau lihat Yeobo? Ia bahkan bisa hamil. Benar – benar namja menjijikkan." Sambungnya seraya melirik sinis Jaejoong.

"Jeoseonghamnida Ahjumma, saya tidak tahu bahwa anda Eommanya Yunho. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa mengindahkan perkataan ibu Yunho sebelumnya. Ia lalu menggeser tubuhnya mempersilahkan tamu tak terduganya masuk ke dalam apartemen mewahnya.

Tanpa kata – kata, kedua orang tua Yunho masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho dan Jaejoong. Eomma Yunho lalu duduk di sofa yang ada ruang tamu. Lalu ia berkata pada Jaejoong, "Ambilkan minum. Aku haus." Dengan nada memerintah seakan Jaejoong adalah pembantunya.

"Ne, ahjumma. Tunggu sebentar." Setelah berkata demikian, Jaejoong bergegas membuatkan minum pada mertuanya. Ia tidak mau di cap buruk di depan mertuanya pada pertemuan pertamanya. Cukup sudah dengan sambutan kurang hangat dari orang tua suaminya tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari dapurnya. Ia membawakan jus jeruk dingin yang terlihat sangat menggugah selera siapapun di hari yang cerah nan begitu terik ini. Dan entah bagaimana awalnya, saat ia berjalan mendekati tamunya, tiba – tiba nampan yang ada di tangannya jatuh sehingga gelas yang berada di atas nampan pecah berkeping – keping. Eomma Yunho yang mendengar suara tadi menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jaejoong. Tanpa niat akan membantu sama sekali, beliau berkata, "Dasar istri tak becus! Melayani tamu saja tidak bisa. Menikah dengan seorang namja memang tak ada untungnya sekalipun bisa hamil. Sudah, kita pulang saja!" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan suaminya untuk segera pergi dari apartemen putranya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa membatu mendengar ucapan dari Ibu suaminya. Dan tak lama terdengar kembali suara dari orang yang sama. "Katakan pada suamimu untuk segera mengganti foto yang menggantung di ruang tengah. Foto itu tak bisa apa – apa. Dan juga katakan kalau ibunya sudah menyiapkan foto yang baru. Sebulan lagi fotonya selesai."

BLAM

Kini tinggallah Jaejoong sendiri di apartemennya. Ia belum berdiri dari posisi awalnya tadi. Ia mengangkat tangannya guna untuk mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Hanya menunggu dua bulan lagi untuk melihatnya lahir ke dunia.

"Tenang chagi. Eomma menyayangimu."Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Dan tanpa disadari siapapun, air mata mulai mengalir di atas pipi mulus Jaejoong seakan ingin membuang sakit hati yang baru saja di dapatnya.

**TBC / END?**

A/N : Ini cuman revisi dari chapter yang kemari. eL cuman menggantinya dengan yang sudah di revisi. Maaf kalau ribet. :D

Untuk yang tidak mengerti maksud dari foto yang dikatakan oleh ibunya Yunho, foto yang dimaksud adalah istri. Tanyakan saja jika ada yang tidak mengerti.

Last, wanna gimme some review? ^^

.

.

.

Sunday, February 23, 2014

17.37


	2. Chapter 2 : Broken Vase

**Warning!** **Boys love. Male x Male. If you don't like it, PLEASE, GET OUT OF HERE!**

Disclaimer : "I don't own all character in this fanfiction. Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka."

Title : A sin?

Genre : Romance, hurt, angst (?) *entahlah, eL ga ngerti beginian x.x*

Rated : T

Pairing : YunJae

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho.

Other cast : Cho Jaewon, Jung Jiyool.

Summary : Dosa yang tercipta di bumi ini sudah terlalu banyak. Lalu bagaimana jika ada dua insan manusia sesama jenis yang saling mencintai? Apakah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah dosa?

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I've warned you before!**

.

.

.

Previous chapter

Jaejoong hanya bisa membatu mendengar ucapan dari Ibu suaminya. Dan tak lama terdengar kembali suara dari orang yang sama. "Katakan pada suamimu untuk segera mengganti foto yang menggantung di ruang tengah. Foto itu tak bisa apa – apa. Dan juga katakan kalau ibunya sudah menyiapkan foto yang baru. Sebulan lagi fotonya selesai."

BLAM

Kini tinggallah Jaejoong sendiri di apartemennya. Ia belum berdiri dari posisi awalnya tadi. Ia mengangkat tangannya guna untuk mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Hanya menunggu dua bulan lagi untuk melihatnya lahir ke dunia.

"Tenang chagi. Eomma menyayangimu." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Dan tanpa disadari siapapun, air mata mulai mengalir di atas pipi mulus Jaejoong seakan ingin membuang sakit hati yang baru saja di dapatnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah vas yang telah pecah berkeping – keping yang entah disengaja ataupun tidak, tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula. Selamanya. Selamanya tak akan kembali seperti semula.

Sama halnya dengan sebuah puzzle yang berantakan dimana – mana. Serahkan saja semuanya pada pemiliknya. Akankah sang pemilik akan menyusun puzzlenya atau tidak.

Semangat di awal pertarungan sangatlah maklum, karena pada saat itu banyak orang yang berfikir "I can do it!". Tapi yang sulit dalam sebuah kehidupan bukanlah saat kita menetukan pilihan. Tapi saat tersulit adalah saat kita telah berdiri pilihan yang terlah kita pilih. Karena badai akan selalu datang tiba – tiba tanpa berita.

.

.

.

Bruum bruum

Terdengar bunyi deru mesin mobil yang berasal dari luar. Ahh, sepertinya Yunho sudah pulang. Yunho tanpa basa – basi segera bergegas menuju apartemennya. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istri dan aegyanya.

Ckleek

"Tadaima." Salam Yunho dengan nada yang ceria. Dan ternyata tidak ada suara yang dirindukannya yang menjawab.

"Boo? Eoddiga?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang mulai khawatir.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"BOO!" ia sangat terkejut melihat istrinya yang terduduk lemah dengan pecahan kaca yang tercecer kemana – mana. Ia semakin terkejut melihat istrinya yang terlihat baru saja menangis.

"Boo, gwenchana?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan nada lembutnya.

"Y-Yunnie?" Jaejoong seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tampak seperti orang yang linglung.

"Kajja ke kamar Boo. Biar Yunnie yang bereskan ne?" setelah berucap demikian yang diakhirinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang menenangkan, ia menuntun tubuh Jaejoong untuk berdiri dan memapahnya menuju kamar mereka. Ia tidak akan bertanya apa – apa pada istrinya saat ini, yang ia tahu istrinya harus tenang dulu saat ini.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yunho menuntun istrinya untuk berbaring di ranjang King sizenya. Tapi Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakannya. Jaejoong menatap mata suaminya lama, seakan mencari – cari ketenangan. Ia lalu berkata, "Yunnie kau takkan meninggalkanku dan aegya kan?"

"Takkan Boo. Aku terlalu mencintai kalian." Setelah berucap demikian, Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan sayang. Lalu turun ke kedua mata Jaejoong dan berlanjut ke bibir merah Jaejoong. Ia menenangkan istrinya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat.

"Tidurlah Boo. Aku akan menemanimu setelah aku selesai mandi. Jaljayo, chagi." Pamit Yunho pada istrinya sebelum bergegas mandi agar segera menemani istrinya yang sepetinya keadaannya kurang baik. Dan itu sedikit membuatnya khawatir. Apakah gerangan yang membuat istrinya jadi seperti ini?

.

.

.

Jika diflashback kembali, kisah cinta mereka sangatlah rumit. Menikah tanpa restu kedua orang tua. Jaejoong diusir oleh orang tuanya sendiri saat kepergok tengah berciuman dengan Yunho di halte dekat rumahnya. Dan malam itu juga Jaejoong di sidang oleh Appanya dan berakhir dengan di usirnya Jaejoong oleh Appanya yang baru mengetahui jika anaknya menyimpang.

Begitupun dengan Yunho. Orang tuanya tidak mengetahui apapun tentang anaknya karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Dan mereka baru mengetahui jika anak mereka menikahi seorang namja. Memang di luar sana pernikahan sesama jenis sudah di legalkan. Tapi bisakah kalian bayangkan? Orang tua mana yang menginginkan anaknya menyimpang? Menjadi seorang gay? Lantas siapa yang harus di salahkan?

.

.

.

Sinar mentari sudah mulai nakal, sinar tersebut sudah mulai mengintip makhluk – makhluk yang ada di bumi. Tak terkecuali kedua pasang manusia sesama jenis ini.

"Euughh." Lenguh seorang namja yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan sambil meregangkan badannya setelah semalaman tidur.

"Eh," heran namja tersebut mengetahui dirinya ada di kamarnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping menatap suaminya yang tengah tidur dengan tenangnya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat cara tidur suaminya yang membuka mulutnya saat tertidur.

"Euughh." Lenguh seorang namja yang dari tadi merasa di perhatikan sesorang. Ia pun menoleh ke samping menatap istrinya seraya berkata, "Ohayou, Boo!" sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ohayou, Yunnie." Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman dari suaminya.

Yunho tampak tak memperdulikan istrinya. Ia berniat menggoda istrinya itu. Lalu ia berkata dengan cueknya, "Morning kiss."

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan suaminya. Menurutnya, suaminya sangatlah lucu. Dalam hati ia berharap agar semuanya baik – baik saja.

"Hei, mana morning kissku? Mengapa melamun saja?" sahut Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit sebal karena merasa tidak diacuhkan oleh istrinya.

"Ahh, Joongie enggak mauu. Ada beruang bauu." Jawab Jaejoong dengan manjanya.

"Aigooo!" desah Yunho kecewa. Dan dengan tidak berperasaannya Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong hingga bibir keduanya menempel. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong membiarkan saja apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya.

"Cukup!" tolak Jaejoong dengan tegas.

"Boo.." rajuk Yunho dengan aegyonya yang gagal.

"Mandi sana kau Jung Yunho!" balas Jaejoong dengan ketus.

Ohh yeahh, ternyata orang yang sedang hamil memang moody.

.

.

.

Pada siang yang terik ini, istri dari Jung Yunho tengah berjalan – jalan dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan baju ibu hamilnya mengelilingi kompleksnya guna sekedar olahraga ringan. Saat Jaejoong yang tengah asyik – asyiknya berjalan itu melihat sebuah supermarket, ia pun teringat untuk membeli bahan – bahan makanan yang sudah habis di apartemennya.

Kling

Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki supermarket yang jika dilihat – dilihat cukup besar itu.

"Selamat datang! Selamat berbelanja!" sapa sang pegawai supermarket dengan ramahnya. Dan Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang cantik.

Jaejoong mulai melihat – lihat rak yang terisi penuh oleh barang. Ia memulai buruannya dengan menuju ke rak untuk susu ibu hamil. Saat sedang asyik – asyiknya melihat – lihat macam – macam susu ibu hamil, tanpa sengaja ada sesorang yang –sepertinya– sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada Jaejoong. bayangkan saja, Jaejoong sudah berdiri dengan benar –dekat dengan rak–. Lalu apa salahnya? Ia juga tidak berdiri di tengah. Tidak mengganggu, kan?

Istri dari Jung Yunho itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan angan – angan akan menasehati orang yang menabraknya itu.

Sreeet

Terggorokannya tercekat. Matanya yang sudah lebar semakin membesar. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Buliran - buliran keringat sebiji jagung mengalir membasahi keningnya. Ia menatap horror seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan syarat akan ketakutan, ia pun menunduk dalam menghadap orang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia membungkuk seraya berkata, "Go- gomen- nasai, Mrs. J- Jung." Dengan suara yang terdengar gugup.

"Oh ternyata hanya namja jalang yang tidak tahu diri menikahi seorang Jung Yunho. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Jung Yunho anak dari keluarga yang terpandang akan menikahi seorang namja miskin nan jalang ini. Coba lihat belanjaannya." Setelah berkata demikian Mrs. Jung melirik sinis kereta dorong Jaejoong yang memang isinya hamper memenuhi kereta dorongnya. "Pasti hanya ingin menguras dompet Jung Yunho. Sungguh malang Jung Yunho itu!" sambung Mrs. Jung dengan sinisnya.

"Mianhamnida." Maaf Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam. Saat ini hanya kata maaf yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong untuk menjawab perkataan – perkataan pedas mertuanya.

"Oiya jalang! Sampaikan pesanku terhadap Kim Jaejoong untuk menemuiku pukul 3 sore di Cassiopeia Café. Aku ingin mengadakan perjanjian dengannya." Ucap Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong dengan nada bicara yang sangat – sangat tidak enak untuk di dengar.

"Ne, Mrs. Jung." Jawab Jaejoong. Sungguh, Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu pasrah dengan kata – kata yang di ucapkan oleh Mrs. Jung? Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki merasa terinjak – injak. Tapi untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin menuruti perkataan mertuanya saja.

.

.

.

**Tomorrow at Cassiopeia Café .**

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya yang di ketahui sebagai Mrs. Jung memanggil seorang namja cantik bermata doe yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

Jaejoong yang semula duduk di atas kursi yang ada di café tersebut bergegas untuk berdiri sambil memegangi bagian bawah perutnya seakan menopangnya. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Mrs. Jung.

"Tinggalkan Yunho. Aku akan menikahkannya dengan seorang **wanita**."

**TBC / END?**

A/N : Holla~ eL datang dengan update'am A Sin? ^^.

Semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan.

Last, wanna gimme some review? ^^

.

.

.

Thursday, March 06, 2014

19.07


	3. Chapter 3 : Wish

**Warning!** **Boys love. Male x Male. If you don't like it, PLEASE, GET OUT OF HERE!**

Disclaimer : "I don't own all character in this fanfiction. Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka."

Title : A sin?

Genre : Romance, hurt, angst (?) *entahlah, eL ga ngerti beginian x.x*

Rated : T

Pairing : YunJae

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho.

Other cast : Cho Jaewon, Jung Jiyool.

Summary : Dosa yang tercipta di bumi ini sudah terlalu banyak. Lalu bagaimana jika ada dua insan manusia sesama jenis yang saling mencintai? Apakah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah dosa?

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I've warned you before!**

.

.

.

Previous chapter.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya yang di ketahui sebagai Mrs. Jung memanggil seorang namja cantik bermata doe yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

Jaejoong yang semula duduk di atas kursi yang ada di café tersebut bergegas untuk berdiri sambil memegangi bagian bawah perutnya seakan menopangnya. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Mrs. Jung.

"Tinggalkan Yunho. Aku akan menikahkannya dengan seorang **wanita**."

.

.

.

Setelah berucap demikian, Mrs. Jung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kim Jaejoong. sebelum Mrs. Jung benar–benar pergi, beliau kembali berkata pada Jaejoong. "Tinggalkan Yunho, hidupmu akan tenang. Soal anak yang kau kandung, aku yang akan membereskannya."

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam mematung mendengar perkataan Mrs. Jung, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, matanya manatap kosong pandangan di depannya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar menahan kesedihan. Ia takut. Jaejoong ketakutan.

Tak lama setelah kejadian di café tadi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan– jalan di sekitar sungai Han untuk menenangkan dirinya. Jaejoong menyetop taksi yang tengah melitas di depannya dan melaju meninggalkan tempat yang mengukir luka di hatinya.

.

.

.

**Han River**

Sesosok namja cantik yang tengah membawa nyawa lain di perutnya itu tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri pinggir sungai Han yang tampak tenang. Hingga ia menemukan bangku kosong menghadap sungai Han yang tengah menggodanya untuk mencicipi bangku tersebut.

Sosoknya yang indah di terpa angin yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan rambut hitamnya. Sebagian tubuhnya ditempeli sinar matahari karena tubuhnya yang membelakangi sang mentari. Ia terlihat tengah memandang pantulan sinar matahari yang tercetak di atas sungai Han. Jingga, indah, dan menyedihkan sekaligus.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk terlihat sepasang yeoja - namja yang kelihatannya tengah berpacaran –melihat kedekatan keduanya–. Sang yeoja yang wajahnya tampak jelas oleh Jaejoong karena posisinya yang tidak membelakangi Jaejoong membuatnya tampak jelas. Rambut coklat almond yang tergerai indah, wajah yang manis, lesung pipi yang nampak tatkala yeoja itu tersenyum atapun saat yeoja itu berbicara, menambah kesan manis pada yeoja tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan badan proporsional yang di miliki yeoja manis itu. Sedangkan posisi badan namja itu membelakangi Jaejoong. Yang terlihat oleh Jaejoong hanyalah badan yang tegap, lengan yang kekar. Yang meningatkannya pada seseorang.

Mengingatkannya pada suaminya.

Tidak, Jaejoong tak ingin berfikiran buruk tentang suaminya hanya karena ucapan ibu dari suaminya hanya karena kejadian di café tadi.

DEG

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak sebentar, nafasnya berhenti beberapa saat, mata doenya yang sudah bulat itu refleks semakin membesar saat melihat adegan live di depannya. Yeoja tadi, mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk namja tadi dan menariknya mendekat menuju wajah sosok yeoja manis tersebut. Karena tarikan yeoja tadi –yang mungkin terlalu kuat– membuat posisi badan namja tadi miring sembilan puluh derajat sehingga membuat Jaejoong bisa melihat sosok namja yang sempat ia fikir suaminya yang tampan tadi. Dan ternyata dugaannya tak salah. Namja yang tengah di cium oleh yeoja manis tadi adalah suaminya. Suaminya tercinta.

Jung Yunho.

'Tidak! Tidak! Pasti hanya halusinasiku saja. Iya! Hanya ilusinasiku saja.' Kekeuh Jaejoong dalam hati untuk menyugesti dirinya sendiri kalau lelaki tadi bukanlah suaminya.

'Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang ke apartemen lalu istirahat. Pikiranku bisa berlari kemana – mana jika masih disini.' Lanjut Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Jarum jam tengah menunjukkan angka tujuh malam saat Jaejoong sampai di apartemennya. Saat namja cantik itu hendak membuka pintu apartemennya, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Lee Ahjussi! Ahjussi mengagetkanku saja." Ucap Jaejoong pada sosok namja paruh baya dengan bibir yang sedikit di kerucutkan dan tangan yang mengelus – elus dadanya lalu turun mengelus – elus perutnya.

"Hehe, maafkan Ahjussi Joongie." Jawab namja yang di panggil Lee Ahjussi oleh Jaejoong tadi sambil sedikit tertawa dan menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya yang kelihatan sekali kalau tidak gatal.

'Uughh, tingkahnya seperti anak masih muda saja.' Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati melihat tingkah laku namja paruh baya yang menurutnya tidak cocok sekali di gunakan oleh namja yang sudah berusia kepala lima itu.

"Lee Ahjussi, silahkan masuk. Mari berbincang – bincang di dalam saja." Ucap Jaejoong seraya membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Lee Ahjussi untuk duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Joongie–"

"Tunggu sebentar Ahjussi, Joongie ambilkan minum dulu." Potong Jaejoong sebelum Lee Ahjussi banya berkata.

"Air putih saja, Joongie." Pesan Lee Ahjussi dengan suara yang sedikit ia keraskan karena Jaejoong sudah berjalan menajauhinya.

"Ne!" balas Jaejoong tak kalah keras dengan ucapan Lee Ahjussi.

Lee Ahjussi adalah pengasuh Jaejoong hingga saat ini. Beliau mengabdi pada keluarga Kim dari ia remaja. Yang mana saat itu ia di ganggu oleh sekelompok preman yang hendak memukulinya hanya karena masalah utang piutang. Dan saat itulah, Mr. Kim –ayah Jaejoong- datang menolong Lee Ahjussi. Dan tanpa di duga, Lee Ahjussi yang saat itu tengah merantau mencari pekerjaan di kota bertemu dengan Mr. Kim yang bersedia menerima bekerja Lee Ahjussi di mansionnya.

Saat Jaejoong lahir, Lee Ahjussi lah yang merawatnya karena Mr. dan Mrs. Kim yang sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing dan kurang memperdulikan anak semata wayang mereka. Dan bagi Jaejoong, Lee Ahjussi sudah ia anggap sebagai Appanya yang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan pelukan hangat seorang ayah pada anaknya.

Bahkan saat Jaejoong di usir oleh Mr. Kim karena kepergok tengah berciuman dengan Yunho di halte dekat rumahnya. Lee Ahjussi selalu mendatanginya tanpa sepengetahuan Mr. Kim. Dan saat hari dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong melangsungkan pernikahannya, Lee Ahjussi lah yang menjadi wali yang mendampinginya berjalan di altar.

Tak lama muncullah Jaejoong dengan nampan yang ada di tangannya. Membawa dua gelas air putih dan beberapa kue kering di nampannya. Jaejoong pun menyuguhkan makanan dan minuman yang dibawanya pada Lee Ahjussi dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang di duduki oleh Lee Ahjussi.

Setelah Lee Ahjussi meminum air putihnya sedikit, ia lalu memanggil Jaejoong agar Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu apartemennya ke namja paruh baya yang ada di depannya. "Joongie."

Setelah mengalihakan pandangannya dari pintu apartemennya, Jaejoong beralih menatap namja patuh baya di depannya. "Ne, ahjusshi." Jawab Jaejoong dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kandunganmu?" Tanya Lee Ahjussi pada Jaejoong seraya menurunkan padangan matanya dari wajah Jaejoong menuju perut Jaejoong yang membuncit.

"Aegya baik – baik saja Ahjussi." Jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum tipis dan mengankat tangannya untuk membelai perutnya yang tengah membesar.

"Syukurlah. Tapi kelihatannya eommanya tidak baik – baik saja." Balas Lee Ahjussi yang membuat Jaejoong bungkam oleh pertanyaan yang di utarakan oleh namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Joongie tidak apa – apa Lee Ahjussi. Hanya ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu pikiran Joongie." Jawabnya dengan suara yang sedikit pelan seraya tersenyum yang sangat terlihat di paksakan.

Suasana hening sejenak. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong berkata, "Ahjussi, bagaimana keadaan Appa dan Eomma? Apa mereka baik – baik saja?" dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir meskipun tidak terlalu tampak.

"Mereka baik – baik saja Joongie. Hanya saja Tuan dan Nyonya besar terkadang menatap foto Joongie yang terpajang di ruang keluarga." Jawab Lee Ahjussi dengan pasti. "Mereka terlihat sangat rindu sekali denganmu, nak." Sambungnya.

"Syukurlah." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tulus. "Joongie juga rindu dengan Eomma dan Appa. Hanya saja sekarang waktunya belum tepat Ahjussi." Sambungnya.

Cklek.

Terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Dan tak lama muncullah sosok namja bertubuh tegap dengan baju yang menurut Jaejoong sedikit berantakan. Suaminya tak mengucapkan salam seperti biasanya dan terlihat agak kacau saat berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Eh, Lee Ahjussi. Lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Yunho dengan sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya di depan Lee Ahjussi saat tatapan matanya tak sengaja melihat kehadiran Lee Ahjussi.

"Ah, annyeong Yunho. Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" Tanya Lee Ahjussi dengan ramah.

"Baik Ahjussi. Bagaimana dengan Ahjussi?" tanyanya balik pada Lee Ahjussi.

"Baik juga Yunho." Jawab Lee Ahjussi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jeoseonghamnida Lee Ahjussi. Aku lelah sekali. Bolehkah aku permisi untuk istirahat sebentar?" pamit Yunho yang merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah karena aktifitas yang di jalaninya hari ini.

"Ne, Yunho. Istirahatlah. Kau terlihat berantakan sekali." Jawab Lee Ahjussi di sertai dengan tawa ringan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Gomawo, Ahjussi." Setelah menjawab demikian yang di balas Lee Ahjussi dengan senyuman singkat, Yunho kemudian berjalan mendekati sofa yang tengah di duduki istri cantiknya yang sedang mengandung buah hati mereka.

"Boo, Yunnie istirahat dulu ne. Badan Yunnie capek sekali." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan suara yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

Tatapan mata Jaejoong beralih menatap suaminya, ia melihat guratan – guratan lelah yang tercetak di wajah suaminya. Ah, sepertinya suaminya memang benar – benar lelah. "Ne, Yunnie. Istirahatlah, nanti Joongie menyusul." Jawab Jaejoong yang di akhirinya dengan senyuman tulus.

Setelah mendapat jawaban demikian dari Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian mengelus kepala Jaejoong sebentar lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium istrinya. Di mulai dari kedua kelopak matanya, lalu turun ke hidung bangir Jaejoong. Dan jangan lupakan bagian yang menjadi tujuannya, yaitu bibir kissable Jaejoong yang merah asli tanpa polesan apapun. "Baiklah. Konbanwa." Pamitnya pada Jaejoong sebelum benar – benar menuju kamarnya.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. "Lee Ahjussi, mianhamnida tidak bisa menemani Lee Ahjussi berbincang – bincang. Mari berbincang – bincang di lain waktu." Ucapnya sebelum benar – benar pergi menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban yang akan di ucapkan oleh Lee Ahjussi, Yunho berlalu meninggalkan Lee Ahjussi dan istri cantiknya di ruang tamu. Tubuhnya sangat lelah.

Pikirannya pun juga lelah.

.

.

.

Jam di ruang tengah telah menujukkan pukul delapan malam. Lee Ahjussi bergegas untuk pamit kepada Jaejoong karena ia memiliki janji dengan keluarganya di rumah. Jaejoong pun mengantarkan Lee Ahjussi hingga pintu apartemennya.

Sebelum Lee Ahjussi benar – benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong, beliau berkata pada Jaejoong, "Joongie, dengarkanlah apa kata hatimu. Ahjussi tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam hubungan kalian. Dengarkanlah, dengarkanlah apa kata hatimu, dengarkanlah apa penjelasannya, dengarkan apa yang di katakan orang lain. Simpulkanlah itu semua sebelum kau berprasangka yang macam – macam, Joongie. Baiklah, sudah malam. Ahjussi pulang dulu, ne?" ucap Lee Ahjussi panjang lebar yang hanya di tanggapi sebuah senyuman manis oleh Jaejoong karena Jaejoong masih memikirkan setiap detail perkataan Lee Ahjussi.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Jaejoong seakan baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Mendengarkannya, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari baru saja mengetuk jendela kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mengusik penghuni apartemen luas tersebut yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Euuughh, Yun- nie?"

Pemilik suara yang serak khas bangun tidur itu mencari – cari sosok suaminya yang semalam tidur di sebelahnya. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya. Sayup – sayup terdengar gemericik air shower yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya dengan Yunho.

Pandangan Jaejoong kini berali pada ponsel Yunho yang berkelap – kelip menjerit meminta pemiliknya untuk mengacuhkan ponsel tersebut. Jaejoong yang merasa penasaran karena ponsel Yunho yang tidak lelah – lelahnya menjerit minta di acuhkan pun merangkak mendekati meja nakas dimana ponsel tersebut berada.

'Jaewonnie is calling.'

'Siapa Jaewonnie? Panggilannya manis sekali. Apakah wanita yang aku temui di pinggir sungai Han itu? Ahh, ani, ani. Aku tidak boleh berprasangka yang macam – macam pada suamiku. Aku percaya padanya.' Debat Jaejoong dalam hati setelah membaca nama yang sedang memanggil nomer suaminya.

CKLEK

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang sekarang tengah terbuka menampakkan sosok namja tampan yang hanya memakai handuk sepinggang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna. Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat disuguhkan dengan pemandangan dimana istri tercintanya tengah memegang ponselnya yang ia anggap sangat terlarang untuk di buka istrinya.

"J– Jae, sedang apa sayang?" Tanya Yunho dengan tenang untuk mengatasi kegugupannya.

Jaejoong yang tadinya tidak menyadari jika suaminya sudah keluar kamar mandi langsung panik, bola matanya bergerak - gerak gelisah. Sial, ia sudah tertangkap basah sekarang. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"A– ani Yunnie, tadi saat Yunnie di kamar mandi, ada yang menelpon Yunnie. Namanya Jaewonnie. Maaf sudah lancang mengambil ponselmu, Yunnie. Karena kulihat tadi ponselmu bergetar – getar terus. Jadi Joongie kira ada yang penting." Jawab Jaejoong dengan tenang seraya memohon maaf pada Yunho seakan itu adalah kesalahannya karena telah lancang mengambil ponsel Yunho.

DEG

Jantung Yunho bergemuruh mendengar Jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejonng dengan tenangnya tanpa tahu jika dirinya langsung lemas karena mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Jaejoong.

'Jaewonnie? Jaewon? Sial!' umpat Yunho dalam hati setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Ani, gwenchana Joongie. Boojae kan istri Yunnie tercinta. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, itu hakmu sayang." Balas Yunho yang di akhirinya dengan senyuman manis.

Yunho lali melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke kasur ke tempat dimana istrinya berada. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya, mencium bibir merah Jaejoong dengan lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang lembut bagaikan kulit bayi. Ibu jarinya bergerak menuju bibir Jaejoong, menuntun Jaejoong untuk membuka bibirnya. Jaejoong pun membuka sedikit bibirnya, Yunho pun tak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu begitu saja, lidahnya menerobos masuk mengabsen isi dari mulut istrinya. Tangan Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya bergerak ke atas menuju rambut suaminya lalu meremasnya pelan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menuju punggung suaminya lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh suaminya.

Gerakan Jaejoong yang mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yunho tanpa sengaja membuat handuk yang tengah melingkar manis di pinggang suaminya terlepas begitu saja.

Yunho yang merasa bagian tubuh bawahnya menghentikan pergerakan bibirnya. Ia lalu menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Jaejoong. Yunho menundukkan wajahnya menuju bagian tubuh bawahnya.

GREP

Dan secepat kilat tangan Yunho menutupi bagian privatnya lalu tangan lainnya berusaha menggapai handuknya yang tergeletak polos di atas lantai. Yunho langsung memakai kembali handuknya yang terlepas dan tersenyum malu menghadap istrinya.

"Boo– Boojae membersihkan badan Joongie dulu saja, ne?" Tanya Yunho mengalihkan topik supaya istrinya tidak membahas kejadian memalukan yang baru saja terjadi tadi.

Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan suaminya serta melihat ekspresi yang disajikan Yunho membuatnya terkekeh geli. "Ne, Yunnie. Joongie mandi dulu, ne? Apa sebelum Joongie mandi, Yunnie mau Joongie untuk mengemut 'lollipop' Yunnie?" jawabnya yang berujung malah semakin menggoda Yunho yang tengah menahan nafsunya untuk menyerang Jaejoong mengingat kandungan Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin membuat anaknya kenapa-napa.

"A– ani Joongie. Joongie langsung mandi saja, ne? Sudah sana. Segera masuk kamar mandi." Usir Yunho secara lembut. Jika ia tidak segera mengusir Jaejoong mungkin dirinya akan semakin tidak bisa menahan nafsunya.

Jaejoong pun akhirnya mengalah. Ia pun bangkit dari kamar mandi lalu mendekati Yunho. "Yunniee…" panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil mengangkat tangannya ke pipi Yunho lalu mengusapnya. Dan secepat kilat tangan Jaejoong yang sedang menganggur menarik handuk yang tengah melingkar di pinggang Yunho.

Yunho masih diam terpaku karena memikirkan apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh istri cantiknya. Tangan Jaejoong yang tadi berada di pipi Yunho bergerak menyusuri badan Yunho dari atas hingga bawah. Dari pipi lalu turun ke leher jenjang milik Yunho. Kepala Jaejoong mendekat mendekati bahu lebar Yunho. Ia pun tak segan – segan mengecup bahu Yunho. Tangannya terus bergerak liar menurun hingga menemui puting Yunho lalu memelintirnya lembut. Turun, dan turun menuju perut sixpack Yunho dan turun lagi. Yunho yang merasakan sentuhan – sentuhan nakal Jaejoong hanya bisa merasa ada kupu – kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Semakin ke bawah dan ke bawah hingga akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di tujuan utamanya. Dan dengan sengaja Jaejoong memainkan 'lollipop' Yunnienya. Meremasnya, dan mengusap – usap ujungnya hingga Yunho merasa kegelian atas apa yang dilakukan istrinya.

Tapi kenikmatan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena Jaejoong dengan sengaja menarik tubuhnya setelah berhasil membuat 'lollipop' suaminya telah berubah menjadi lebih menggoda. Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dengan senyum kemenangan terpasang di bibir merahnya.

Yunho masih saja diam tak bergeming setelah Jaejoong telah memasuki kamar mandi. Ia baru terbangun dari keterpakuannya setelah mendengar ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan baru yang masuk.

'Oh astagaaa! Apa – apaan ini? Ahh, Boojae nakal sekali! Astagaaa, bahkan hanya di sentuhnya seperti itu saja adikku sudah menegang. Boojaeeeee!' batin Yunho dalam hati menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh istri cantiknya yang sangat liar pagi ini.

Sedangkan dalam hati Jaejoong yang tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi, 'Tuhan, semoga rumah tanggaku tetap seperti ini. Amin.'

.

.

.

'Bagaimana? Apa semuanya sudah beres? Baiklah. Lakukan dengan baik tanpa ada jejak, arrasseo.'

PIK

Sambungan telepon itu diputus secara sepihak setelah mendengar jawaban yang di harapkannya.

'**Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya ini akan menarik.' **Sambung sosok misterius tersebut dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

A/N : Holla~ eL datang dengan update'an 'A Sin?' pendek ya? Iya, gapapa deh lumayan cepet kan ^^.

Semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan.

Maafkan eL karena chapter ini sedikit + +. Buat **Kimslovey **makasih yaa masukannya. {}

Last, wanna gimme some review? ^^

.

.

.

Sunday, March 16, 2014

07.53


	4. Chapter 4 : New Wife? New Life?

**Warning!** **Boys love. Male x Male. If you don't like it, PLEASE, GET OUT OF HERE!**

Disclaimer : "I don't own all character in this fanfiction. Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka."

Title : A sin?

Genre : Romance, hurt, angst (?) *entahlah, eL ga ngerti beginian x.x*

Rated : T

Pairing : YunJae

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho.

Other cast : Cho Jaewon, Jung Jiyool.

Summary : Dosa yang tercipta di bumi ini sudah terlalu banyak. Lalu bagaimana jika ada dua insan manusia sesama jenis yang saling mencintai? Apakah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah dosa?

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I've warned you before!**

.

**FLASHBACK = BOLD**

.

.

Previous chapter.

Yunho masih saja diam tak bergeming setelah Jaejoong telah memasuki kamar mandi. Ia baru terbangun dari keterpakuannya setelah mendengar ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan baru yang masuk.

'Oh astagaaa! Apa – apaan ini? Ahh, Boojae nakal sekali! Astagaaa, bahkan hanya di sentuhnya seperti itu saja adikku sudah menegang. Boojaeeeee!' batin Yunho dalam hati menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh istri cantiknya yang sangat liar pagi ini.

Sedangkan dalam hati Jaejoong yang tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi, 'Tuhan, semoga rumah tanggaku tetap seperti ini. Amin.'

.

.

.

'Bagaimana? Apa semuanya sudah beres? Baiklah. Lakukan dengan baik tanpa ada jejak, arrasseo.'

PIK

Sambungan telepon itu diputus secara sepihak setelah mendengar jawaban yang di harapkannya.

'Kim Jaejoong, sepertinya ini akan menarik.'Sambung sosok misterius tersebut dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play

There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face

We're only lost children, trying to find a friend

Trying to find our way back home 

I know where we could go and never feel let down again

We could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king

We're only lost children, trying to find a friend

Trying to find our way back home

We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right

These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away

We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like

Two pieces of a broken heart  
**[Demi Lavato – Two Pieces]**

Sesosok namja cantik yang rupawan, yang dikenal dengan nama Kim Jaejoong –yang sekarang berubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong– terlihat tengah menikmati lantunan lagu milik salah satu pemain Camp Rock –Demi Lavato– di ruang keluarga apartemen mewahnya. Ia terlihat tengah mengusap – usap lembut perut buncit miliknya yang tengah berisi janin berusia delapan bulan. Dan ia sangat tak sabar menunggu kedatangan malaikat kecil di antara keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia.

Tunggu,

Bahagia?

Setelah kejadian tertangkap basah mengambil ponsel Yunho kemarin pagi, ia merasakan sedikit perubahan dari sikap suaminya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa Yunho menjadi sering gelisah. Jaejoong sering memergoki pupil mata Yunho yang bergerak – gerak gelisah saat berbicara dengannya. Bahkan sekarang Yunho sangat jarang mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' pada Jaejoong. Sudahlah, ia tak ingin berpikiran buruk tentang tentang suaminya.

TING TONG

Lamunan Jaejoong buyar seketika saat mendengar bel apartemennya yang berbunyi. Ia lalu beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk apartemennya untuk menyambut tamunya.

CKLEK

"Jae? / Siwonnie?" ucap kedua orang yang berada di pintu masuk apartemen Jaejoong secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Aura mencekam terasa sangat kental dalam salah satu ruangan di dalam Jung Corp pagi ini. Tepatnya aura mencekam tersebut berasal dari ruangan milik presiden direktur Jung Corp, Yunho Jung.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, Nyonya? Pekerjaanku sangat banyak." Ucap sosok namja berkaca mata minus menggantung indah di hidungnya yang tidak bisa dipungkiri jika akan menambah kadar ketampanan pemilik Jung Corp yang bermata musang ini. Suara bass yang sengaja ia buat datar dan ekspresi wajah yang dingin membuat yeoja paruh baya yang ada di depannya merasa geram.

"Jung Yunho! Menikahlah dengan putri keluarga Cho. Jika tidak, aku akan menghapus namamu dari daftar keluarga Jung!" ancam yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai ibu kandung dari Jung Yunho, Mrs. Jung.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho dengan suaranya yang datar dan tatapan mata yang masih terpaku pada dokumen – dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau ambil. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika istrimu yang jalang dan anak yang ada di perutnya lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Bagaimana?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang dengan grin andalannya merupakan ancaman bahaya bagi Jung Yunho, karena kata – kata dari ibunya adalah mutlak. Ibunya tak akan bermain – main dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Tangan kanan Yunho yang tengah kosong mengepal dengan sendirinya mendengar ancaman dari ibunya. Keringat sebiji jagung tengah menetes perlahan dari pelipis Yunho. Ia kalah telak jika diancam dengan menyangkut pautkan keluarga kecilnya yang sangat ia cintai.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Mrs. Jung kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menikah dengannya. Jangan ganggu keluargaku lagi dan jangan berbicara macam – macam pada Jaejoong**ku.**" Jawabnya dengan tegas dan dengan penekanan di akhir katanya.

"Cih, menyerah hanya karena namja jalang itu. Bahkan wajahnya pun tak jelas, laki – laki atau perempuan. Entah apa yang membuat anakku bertekuk lutut padanya" monolog Mrs. Jung pada dirinya dengan suara yang sedikit ia keraskan agar Yunho mendengarnya.

"Pernikahanmu sudah siap. Dua hari lagi kau akan menikah dengan Jaewonnie. Kau sudah menyetujuinya. Jika kau kabur dari pernikahan itu, jangan harap keluarga kecilmu akan selamat. Ah, senangnya akan mendapat cucu dari Jaewonnie." Tutur Mrs. Jung pada Yunho dengan nada mengejek pada Yunho. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan gaya yang selalu digunakannya, angkuh.

.

.

.

Setelah tersadar akan keterkejutannya, Jaejoong terlebih dahulu bangun dari keterkejutannya.

"Siwonnie, mari masuk dulu. Tak baik berbincang – bincang di depan pintu." Kata Jaejoong yang diakhirinya dengan senyuman sangat manis yang membuat pipi namja tampan yang memiliki dimple smile itu sedikit memerah. Entah karena apa, kepanasan atau mungkin, terpesona?

DEG

'Sial! Debaran apa ini? Jangan bilang perasaan itu kembali lagi!' batin salah satu dari kedua namja mempesona ini.

"Ah! Ne, Jaejoongie." Jawabnya seraya menarik kedua sudut bibir jokernya yang membuat dimple smilenya terlukis indah.

"Mari masuk, Siwonnie. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong setelah menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan mendahului Siwon dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus – elus perutnya lembut. "Duduklah dulu, Siwonnie. Aku akan membuatkan tamu spesialku ini minuman dulu." Sambungnya setelah mereka berdua telah sampai di ruang tamu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil setelah menerima jawaban berupa anggukan dari tamunya.

Pupil mata Siwon bergerak – gerak nakal. Tatapan matanya berjalan-jalan menatap isi dari ruangan yang ditempatinya. "Ehh?" heran Siwon, matanya menatap intens pigora yang ada di sudut ruangan. Tanpa sadar badannya berdiri dari sofa lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pigora tersebut.

"Eoh? Sepertinya aku mengenal dua orang ini." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pandangan mata Siwon menelisik kedua wajah yang ada di dalam pigora tersebut. Ia merasa benar – benar familiar dengan kedua wajah tersebut. Tatapan matanya menjelajah, matanya terbelalak tatkala membaca tulisan kecil di pojok kanan bawah foto tersebut,

'Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong'

Pupil mata Siwon kemudian bergerak pelan membaca tulisan yang terdapat di bawah tulisan kedua nama tersebut.

'Honest, Trust, and Love.

'I love you, my other half'

Mata Siwon semakin terbelalak sempurna saat membacanya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya bermaksud untuk kembali duduk di sofa. Dengan detakan jantung yang masih bergemuruh cepat, ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju sofa.

"Eh, Siwonnie? Habis darimana kok berdiri?" suara merdu Jaejoong membangunkan Siwon yang masih terkejut dengan tulisan yang tertera dalam pigura yang tergantung apik di ruang tengah dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Ah, aniyo, Jaejoongie. Hanya ingin mencari kamar kecil." Jawab Siwon yang berusaha menutupi apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Baiklah, mari duduk dulu. Ini minumannya silahkan diminum dulu." Tawar Jaejoong pada Siwon dengan senyuman manis yang mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Namja cantik tersebut meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi untuk mendekati sofa yang berada di ruang tengahnya. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu mengikuti sang tuan rumah untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sofa.

Dua namja tersebut telah terduduk manis di sofa. Suasana hening sempat mengambil alih selama beberapa menit dalam ruangan tersebut. Sejak awal duduk, mata Siwon terus memerhatikan namja cantik yang ada di depannya. Namja cantik tersebut tengah sibuk mengelus – elus perutnya yang memang ukurannya terlihat sedikit tidak biasa dari namja biasanya, pikir Siwon.

'Apa mungkin Jaejoongie hamil? Apa dengan Yunho?'

'Aish! Mana mungkin ada namja yang hamil, Siwon!'

'Mungkin saja dengan bantuan dokter.'

'Kau gila. Namja tak bisa hamil.'

'Tapi aku pernah mendengar istilah Male Pregnant.'

'Mungkin saja Jaejoong sedang gendut. Tanyakan saja daripada penasaran.'

'Baiklah, kutanyakan saja. Apa salahnya bertanya?'

Begitulah isi suara hati Siwon yang terus berdebat mempermasalahkan soal perut Jaejoong yang terlihat 'menggembung' itu.

"Ehm, Jaejoongie." Dehem Siwon yang berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ne, Siwonnie." Jawab Jaejoong yang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Jaejoong.

"Apakah aku boleh bertanya, Jaejoongie?"

"Ne, Siwonnie."

"Apabenar kau telah menikah dengan, …" Tanya Siwon dengan hati – hati. Akan tetapi ia sengaja tidak mengucapkan nama Yunho dalam pertanyaannya.

"Yunho, maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud dari kalimat Siwon yang menggantung tersebut.

"Ne, Jaejoongie."

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, Siwonnie." Jawabnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah foto yang menggantung indah di ruangan tersebut. Tangannya terus mengelus – elus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit itu dengan lembut. Pandangan matanya terkesan menyimpan perasaan gundah dihatinya.

Siwon terus menatap sosok yang mirip malaikat yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana ceritanya sehingga Jaejoongnya menikah dengan Yunho? Sahabatnya semasa kuliah di Harvard?

CKLEK

"Aku pulang."

Terdengar suara bass Yunho yang terdengar lesu saat mengucapkan 'aku pulang.' Jaejoong yang merasa sebagai istri yang baik melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah suaminya setelah berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada tamunya.

"Selamat datang." Sambut Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengembang mendekati suaminya. Ia lalu mengambil alih tas yang berada di tangan suaminya. Tanpa di duga, lengan kekar Yunho melingkari pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat kearah suaminya. Sontak saja kelakuan suaminya yang begitu dirindukannya ini membuat matanya memanas. Mata musang Yunho menatap dalam mata doe Jaejoong yang sangat indah. Sungguh, ia begitu merindukan istrinya. Ia juga menyadari sikapnya yang sedikit keterlaluan karena tiba – tiba membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Jaejoongnya.

Yunho terus menatap mata doe Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya mulai mendekat ke wajah istrinya. Jantung Jaejoong berdegub kencang, melupakan keheranannya dengan suara suaminya yang terdegar lesu saat mengucapkan 'aku pulang.' Tadi. Mata Jaejoong yang sudah bulat itu makin membulat melihat kelakuan suaminya yang sudah lama nanti – nantikan. Bibir hati dan bibir kenyal merah merekah itu akhirnya saling bertemu. Kecupan – kecupan manis syarat akan kerinduan dan kasih sayang. Bibir hati Yunho mulai bergerak pelan mengulum bibir kenyal merah merekah milik Jaejoong. Ia melumat lembut bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang terharu melihat kelakuan suaminya yang begitu ia rindukan. Tanpa bisa dicegah, matanya yang memanas menumpahkan air mata kebahagiaan. Lama mereka berciuman, tangan Jaejoong mulai menepuk – nepuk pelan dada Yunho. Yunho yang sadar akan gerakan kecil istrinya, melepaskan dengan pelan bibir Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan. Dengan lengan kekar milik Yunho yang masih melingkari pinggang rampingnya, Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap mata musang Yunho. "Yunnie, ada tamu. Jangan terlalu lama disini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu karena tatapan mata Yunho yang begitu lembut.

"Eoh? Jinjja? Siapa, Boo?" jawab Yunho dengan suara yang begitu lembut yang sangat dirindukan Jaejoong. Binar mata Jaejoong berkilat – kilat senang mendengar perkataan Yunho yang begitu lembut.

"Teman baikku saat di Senior High School, Yunnie." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyumannya yang begitu manis karena hatinya yang sangat berbunga – bunga saat ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita temui tamumu, sayang." Jawab Yunho dengan diakhiri kecupan manis di dahi Jaejoong. Yunho lalu bediri di samping istrinya, melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang ramping istrinya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu dengan tangan yang tetap melingkar di pinggang istrinya.

Siwon yang ditinggalkan begitu lama oleh Jaejoong karena menemui Yunho, mengetuk – ngetukkan telapak kaki kanannya ke lantai guna menghalau kebosanannya. Setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang ia yakini milik Jaejoong dan Yunho, ia menghetintikan kegiatannya tadi lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

Yunho yang tidak menyangka jika teman baik Jaejoong yang dimaksud Jaejoong adalah Siwon, Choi Siwon, tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Jaejoong yang merasa langkah suaminya berhenti, menolehkan kepalanya ke suaminya. Ia hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, akan tetapi kata – kata yang ingin diucapkannya tersangkut di tenggorokan karena mendengar kata yang ucapkan oleh suaminya.

"Si- Siwon?"

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, sang mentari tengah berjalan menuju peraduannya. Rajutan warna oranye tampak mendominasi langit senja, tampak nyonya Jung yang tengah menelpon seseorang di seberang sana.

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya sudah siap semuanya?"

"Baiklah, jangan sampai gagal."

"Kulihat kerjamu besok. Jika sampai laki – laki jalang itu mengacau, akan kupenggal kepalamu."

"Baiklah, kupercayakan padamu."

PIP

Sambungan telpon tersebut diputus secara sepihak oleh Mrs. Jung. Entah apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Mrs. Jung, berharap saja yang terbaik.

.

.

.

"Si- Siwon?"

**Suasana kampus yang begitu tenang membuat kedua laki – laki yang berkewarganegaraan Korea itu begitu menikmati siang hari dengan sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan. Kedua laki – laki tersebut tampak tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan tenangnya.**

"**Yun?"**

"**Ye, Siwon? What's new?"**

"**Aku ingin bercerita tentang orang yang kusukai." **

"**Oh, really?" Yunho tampak begitu antusias dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sahabatnya dari awal masuk kuliah ini. Karena dari awal ia mengenal Siwon, Siwon tak pernah bercerita tentang kisah asmaranya.**

"**Aku menyukai sahabatku saat Senior High School di Busan dulu. Kau tau, Yun? Ia begitu mempesona." Jawab Siwon dengan pandangan lurus ke depan menerawang masa lalunya. **

"**Eoh? Bagaimana perempuan itu?"**

"**Kau tau, kulitnya begitu putih, rambutnya hitam kelam, pinggangnya begitu ramping, badannya sangat sexy, wajahnya begitu cantik, doe eyesnya begitu indah, hidung bangirnya begitu pas dengan sosoknya, dan yang tak pernah kulupakan, Yun. Bibirnya itu merah merekah, kenyal, basah, dan …" Siwon sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia lalu menatap sahabatnya dengan tampang yang dibuat seserius mungkin. **

"… **Bibirnya begitu menggoda, Yun."**

**Air liur Yunho –yang tidak disadarinya tengah menetes– tampak menggantung di bibir hati Yunho.**

"**Yunho, ulap dulu air liurmu itu. Kau tampak menjijikkan, buddy." Ucap Siwon yang berusaha membangunkan pikiran mesum yang tengah terbangun dari jiwa sahabatnya.**

"**Lalu, mengapa kau tak menyatakan saja perasaanmu itu padanya? Bukankah lebih baik? Kau juga begitu tampan. Ya meskipun lebih tampan Jung Yunho. Tapi siapa yang akan menolak pesonamu, buddy. Apa kau masih berhubungan dengannya sampai saat ini?" ucap Yunho panjang lebar setelah mengulap liurnya yang hamper menetes tadi.**

**Siwon terdiam cukup lama, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya. Ia kemudian berkata, "Ia namja, Yun."**

**Yunho yang mendengarkan jawaban Siwon dibuat menganga. Ia tak menyangka bahwa yang disukai oleh sahabatnya adalah seorang namja. Memiliki dada rata dan juga gajah. Eits, tunggu! Dada rata dan juga gajah? Bukankah itu sama dengan miliknya? Memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengan miliknya?**

"**Wait, Choi Siwon! Kau menyukai namja?" Tanya Yunho dengan pandangan menyelidik pada Siwon.**

"**Ya." Jawab Siwon dengan tenang.**

"**Kau,**

"**Tidak menyukaiku, kan?" Tanya Yunho lagi.**

"**Mwoya! Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Kau tidak ada sexy – sexynya sama sekali Yun. Ingat itu!" usai menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang menurut Siwon sangat bodoh itu, Siwon lalu bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju kampus.**

"**Hey, Siwon! Tunggu aku!" teriak Yunho setelah ia sadar jika ia ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya. Ia lalu menyusul Siwon dengan setengah berlari.**

Potongan masa lalu yang ia jalani saat masa kuliah bersama Siwon menyeruak begitu saja dalam pikiran Yunho. Ia lalu membatin dalam hatinya, 'tak mungkin orang yang disukai oleh Siwon itu Jaejoongku, kan? Tapi ciri – ciri yang disebutkannya dulu begitu mirip dengan istriku.'

Dengan melupakan pikiran negatifnya, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Siwon. "Hey! Buddy! Lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Yunho beruntun pada Siwon.

"Baik, Yun. Kau tau? Aku rindu sekali padamuu." Jawab Siwon dengan sedikit menggoda Yunho.

"Aish! Kau ini, tak berubah – berubah ya." Ucap Yunho gemas pada Siwon.

"Oiya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Yunho.

"Seminggu yang lalu, Yun. Aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen sebelah. Aku berniat mengunjungi tetangga apartemenku, eh ternyata ini apartemenmu."

"Waah, menyenangkan sekali bertemu denganmu lagi! Mari bermain bersama lain kali!" Balas Yunho yang disambut dengan tawa dari namja tampan berdimple smile tersebut dan kekehan kecil Jaejoong mengetahui jawaban Yunho yang –agak– polos itu.

"Aigoo, Yun! Kau ini. Eh, Yun. Aku pamit pulang dulu, ne? Aku sudah terlalu lama disini, aku akan membereskan dulu apartemenku yang masih seperti kapal pecah itu." Pamit Siwon setelah melihat jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Baikah, jangan sungkan – sungkan kemari jika kau membutuhkan kami, Siwon." Pesan Yunho pada Siwon saat mengantarkan Siwon sampai pintu apartemennya.

Tak lupa Siwon berpamitan pada namja cantik yang dari tadi mengekor di belakang suaminya, "Baiklah, Jaa Yun, Jaa Jaejoongie!"

"Jaa!" jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Dan tubuh Siwon lama kelamaan sudah hilang dilahap pintu apartemen baru Siwon.

"Jae sayang." Paggil Yunho setelah Siwon hilang dari pandangaannya.

"Hmm?" jawab Jaejoong dengan tak acuh.

"Jae, aku ingin menengok si kecil." Ucap Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Jaejoong.

"As you wish, Yun." Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna mendengar permintaan Yunho.

Yunho lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style. "Ah, sepertinya aku akan sangat kenyang malam mini." Dan godaan Yunho hanya ditanggapi dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bermata musang yang baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya setelah melakukan malam panas berupa 'olahraga malam' sedikit terganggu dengan ponselnya yang terus menjerit minta di perhatikan. Dengan malas ia melihat siapa yang tengah menelponnya pagi – pagi begini.

'Umma's calling.'

"Damn!" umpatnya dengan suara lirih.

KLIK

"Wae, eomma?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar lelah dengan kelakuan ibunya.

'Kau tak lupa kan kalau hari ini menikah?' Tanya Mrs. Jung to the point.

"Ne, ne." jawab Yunho dengan malas.

'Cepatlah kemari. Pernikahan dimulai satu jam lagi.' Perintah Mrs. Jung pada anak semata wayangnya.

DEG

Dengan cepat Yunho memutuskan sambungan telponnya lalu meletakkan ponselnya ke meja nakas di samping ranjang. Matanya lalu beralih menatap tubuh polos yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

'Aku begitu mencintaimu sayang. Kumohon, tetaplah mencintaiku.'

CUP

Kecupan penuh cinta dilayangkan oleh Jung Yunho pada istri tercintanya, Jung Jaejooong. Syarat akan cinta begitu membara dalam tatapan matanya. Tak luput rasa gundah dan menyesal dalam hati kecilnya.

Yunho bangkit dari posisi tidur – tidurannya. Ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari aktivitasnya semalam karena kata – kata yang diucapkan ibunya adalah mutlak, tidak bisa dibantah. Dalam hati ia berharap, 'Tuhan, semoga semuanya baik baik saja.'

Yunho telah mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan apartemen yang dihuninya dengan istrinya pagi itu. Kala sang surya mulai mengintip dari bilik cendela, mengusik penghuni lain yang ada di dalam apartemen mewah tersebut.

"Eeuugh." Lenguh Jaejoong saat tidurnya mulai terusik oleh sinar mentari yang telah menoel – noel mata doenya.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, tangannya bergerak – gerak liar meraba sisi lain dari tempat tidur yang biasa ditiduri oleh suaminya. Dengan enggan, mata doe itu mulai terbuka perlahan tatkala yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah kehampaan. Dan lagi – lagi ia ditinggalkan suaminya ketika matanya masih terpejam. Dalam hatinya ia berharap, 'Tuhan, semoga semuanya baik baik saja.'

.

.

.

Perjalanannya dari apartemennya hingga tempat yang ditujukan oleh ibunya terasa begitu lama. Kegelisahan hatinya tak kunjung padam. Tak terasa mobilnya telah sampai di parkiran gedung megah yang tengah di sewa untuk acara pernikahan. Pernikahan tanpa cinta, 'Jung Yunho dan Cho Jaewon'

Pernikahan tanpa cinta berjalan kurang begitu lancar karena keragu – raguan salah satu mempelai. Kedua mempelai menjawab janji suci yang diucapkan oleh pastur dengan pada akhirnya.

"**Jung Yunho-sshi, apakah anda bersedia menerima Cho Jaewon sebagai istrimu? Menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat, dan bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"**

**Ucapan sang pastur terdengar begitu sakral. Menggema di setiap sudut gereja. Menambah kegundahan di hati Yunho.**

"…"

"**Jung Yunho-sshi, saya ulangi. apakah anda bersedia menerima Cho Jaewon sebagai istrimu? Menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat, dan bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"**

"…"

"**..Sa- Sa.." jawab Yunho tidak jelas.**

"**Saya ulangi sekali lagi, Jung Yunho-sshi. Apakah anda bersedia menerima Cho Jaewon sebagai istrimu? Menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat, dan bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"**

"**..Y- ya.." jawabnya penuh keraguan.**

"**Dan anda, Cho Jaewon-sshi. Apakah anda bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu? Menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, sakit ataupun sehat, dan bersama selamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"**

"**Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Jaewon dengan pasti dan diakhirinya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.**

"**Kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda." Ucap sang pastur dengan pembawaannya yang tenang.**

**Jung Yunho yang selalu memiliki pembawaan tenang saat ini tak tampak. Yang tampak adalah ketidaknyamanan. Bola matanya bergerak – gerak gelisah. Dengan terpaksa ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jaewon saat tatapan matanya bertemu pandang dengan pandangan nyalang yang ditunjukkan oleh ibunya.**

**Dengan perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Jaewon. Kini tinggal beberapa senti yang menghalangi keduanya. Saat dalam jarak yang begitu dekat tersebut, dalam hati Yunho membatin, 'Jaewonnie. Kau begitu manis. Tapi aku tak bisa mencintaimu. Hatiku sudah dicurinya. Semoga semuanya cepat berakhir, Jaewon.' Dan dengan perlahan bibir Yunho mengecup pipi istri keduanya sekilas.**

.

Belum lengkap dengan pernihkahan yang begitu mendadak, Mrs. Jung datang menghampiri Yunho yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu meja di dalam gedung itu didampingi oleh Jaewon –istri keduanya–.

Yunho yang mengetahui kedatangan ibunya tak berniat sekalipun untuk berdiri menyambut ibunya, ia malah acuh tak acuh akan kedatangan ibunya hingga akhirnya ia mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya.

"Jung Yunho, bawa Jaewonnie ke apartemenmu. Kutunggu berita tentang kehamilan Jaewon secepatnya." Perintah Mrs. Jung dengan mutlaknya.

**TBC**

A/N : Holla~ eL datang dengan update'an 'A Sin?'. Lama ya? Mianhae TTTT

eL lagi terserang WB. Tugas numpuk banget lagi *curcol

Semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan.

Oiya, kalo ada yang bingung karena ada notif soal chapter sebelum ini, eL emang sengaja. Soalnya yang kemarin terlalu banyak typo, dan akhirnya eL putusin buat membenahinya.

Maaf, buat reviewer yang bersedia review yang belum eL balas. eL makasih banget buat review – review kalian ^^.

Last, wanna gimme some review? ^^

.

.

.

Thru, Apr 10, 2014

14.25


End file.
